


Surprise

by Lets_go_Karasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Bakery, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata just wants to surprise Kenma and I think it's cute, M/M, Timeskip, games store, happy Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno
Summary: Being well known in Japan, it’s hard for Kenma and Hinata to go out together and not be bombarded with questions or phones in their faces, followed by the squealing fans and desperate reporters. And sure, Kenma isn’t as anxious as he used to be in high school, but things like that put him off going outside, even when he’s going alone. Kenma would much rather just go to the games store or the bakery in peace rather than have all that attention, and Hinata knows that.That’s why he decided to flash the money they both have for once.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 27





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written any Kenhina so I decided to edit this piece that I posted on twitter a while back haha. Hope you enjoy!

Being well known in Japan, it’s hard for Kenma and Hinata to go out together and not be bombarded with questions or phones in their faces, followed by the squealing fans and desperate reporters. And sure, Kenma isn’t as anxious as he used to be in high school, but things like that put him off going outside, even when he’s going alone. Kenma would much rather just go to the games store or the bakery in peace rather than have all that attention, and Hinata knows that.

That’s why he decided to flash the money they both have for once.

Hinata knew that Kenma wanted to go to the store and see how the new game console worked rather than just ordering it online, and he knew that Kenma was in desperate need of apple pie from his favourite bakery (they didn’t deliver and they didn’t have a website, so you could only visit in person).

With all this in mind, Hinata prepared a surprise that he knew Kenma was going to love. Perhaps he wouldn’t like the aftermath or the implications, but he had a good feeling that he’d appreciate the surprise itself.

Hinata waited at home nervously, waiting for Kenma to get back from a meeting. He’d texted him to make sure that he wasn’t too tired and that he was feeling well, if Kenma didn’t want to go out, the surprise just might be ruined. Kenma said that he was fine, he wanted to take a small nap, but he was fine. Hinata sighed in relief as he stared at his phone, waiting as the minutes passed by. He’d be home any minute now.

He heard the keys turning in the lock and he shot up.

‘Hey Sho, I’m home,’ Kenma said as he locked the door and changed into his house slippers.

Hinata walked over to his partner and hugged him, ‘I know you just got back babe, but how do you feel about going out tonight?’

‘Tonight?’ Kenma sighed. ‘I don’t know. For how long?’ he asked, staring up at Hinata’s eyes.

‘Ah, an hour and a half, two hours tops.’

‘Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad, but where were you thinking?’

Hinata smiled and squeezed Kenma, ‘Somewhere you’re gonna love.’

It turned out it was somewhere that Kenma was going to love. Hinata had managed to book out the bakery and the games store so they had them all to themselves, and Kenma smiled the biggest smile he’d smiled in a long time.

‘Sho, you didn’t have to do this,’ he said, his eyes watering.

‘I know I didn’t have to darling, but I _wanted_ to,’ Hinata replied as he pushed a stray hair behind Kenma’s ear and kissed his forehead. ‘I knew it would make you happy and that’s all I want for you. Now stop being a sap and eat your apple pie before it gets cold, we’ve still got to go to the games store and this place is only booked for forty minutes.’

Kenma laughed and smiled as he placed his hand on top of Hinata’s, he really was happy. And maybe some reporters or fans would find out about this and they’d make rumours or guesses about what actually happened, but for now, he didn’t mind. All that mattered was that he was eating apple pie with the love of his life and he was going to get all the games and game consoles he could within the space of an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and that you have a great morning/day/night! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
